


Wound

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [59]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Older Woman/Younger Man, Skyfall References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: He pressed the scarf against the bleeding wound on her hip.





	Wound

Olivia cried out when he pressed the scarf against the bleeding wound in her hip.

“Sorry,” Bond mumbled, then scowled. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were busy.”

“When has that ever stopped you?”

In spite of her pain, Olivia snorted a laugh.

“It’s not that bad.” He eased the scarf away from the wound.

She knew better. Could feel the life leaving her body.

“007…”

“No! No, you won’t die! I won’t let you!”

She shook her head. “Bond…”

“Please, M. Fight for us.”

“Us?”

“Yes. Us.”

Olivia’s heart skipped a beat.

“James…” She nodded. 

She’d fight for them.


End file.
